The Koopalings' Mario Kart Time Trial
by firedragon24k
Summary: With only two more months until Mario Kart 8, the Koopalings decided to have a time trial run. Which Koopaling has the fastest time?


**The Koopalings' Mario Kart Time Trial**

It's a beautiful day at Mario Circuit where the Koopalings are walking on the track, which is shaped like a figure eight. Iggy smiled and said, "Wow, I can't believe that we're in the Mario Kart 8 Grand Prix and we are so pumped for this."

"That's right, Iggy." Roy replied, "We have two more months until the competition starts and we were just thinking if we could do some time trials to prepare for the big race in May. So, are you with me guys?"

"We're in!" The Koopalings agreed.

"Great! To the starting line, guys!" Roy said as the Koopalings prepared for their first time trial.

When they got there, they saw Lakitu. He came to them and said, "Hey guys! What brings you here?"

"We're going to do some time trials for the big competition in May." Larry replied, "So that is what we're going to do."

"Well, you came to the right place! Now, I'm going to give you a Triple Mushroom. These will help you in your run, so use them wisely." Lakitu said to them as they were given a Triple Mushroom. Then he said, "Alright then, now it's time to decide the first person who will be taking on this track so, let's spin the wheel and find our first driver."

Then Lakitu spun the wheel and then, it stopped on Wendy. He came to Wendy and said, "Well Wendy, it looks like you're the first person who is going to tackle the track so, shall we proceed to the starting line?"

Wendy smiled and said, "It would be my pleasure, Lakitu. Let's drive!"

So Wendy hopped in to her kart and placed the mushrooms in the item slot. Lakitu came to her with the starting lights and said, "Alright Wendy, are you ready?"

"Let's do it!" Wendy replied with a smile.

"OK then, here we go! 3, 2, 1... _**GO!**_" Lakitu said as the green light came up, which allows Wendy to get a rocket start.

Wendy did her best to travel across the track and after all three laps, Lakitu waved the checkered flag and said, "**_FINISH!_** You got a race time of 1:28:20. Nicely done, Wendy!"

"Thank you, Lakitu." Wendy replied as she returned to her brothers.

Then Lakitu spun the wheel once again and said, "OK, let's see who will take on the track next and this time, it's going to be Larry!"

"Leave it to me!" Larry replied as he entered his kart. Then Lakitu did his work and then, Larry took off in an instant.

After all three laps, Larry scored a race time of 1:28:88. Lakitu smiled and said, "That's a great score, Larry! 1:28:88."

"Nice!" Larry said with a smile.

Then it was Iggy's turn and he scored 1:30:50. After that, Lemmy raced very well and scored 1:25:00. Roy tackled the track as well and finished with a score of 1:27:55 and Ludwig did his run with a time of 1:30:00. Now all that remains is Morton Koopa Jr.

Lakitu came to Morton and said, "OK Morton, it all comes down to you. The time to beat is 1:25:00 and that is set by Lemmy. So, are you ready to hit the track?"

"Of course! I love to drive on this track and after all, I'm the last person so, let's do this!" Morton replied as he entered his kart. Then he placed his mushrooms on the slot and then, Morton is ready to go.

Lakitu came to him and said, "Alright Morton, this is it! Are you ready to drive?"

"All set and ready to go! Lakitu, shine the green light!" Morton replied with a thumbs up.

Lakitu agreed and said, "Alright then, here it comes!"

Then he pushed the button on the signal and then, the timer started.

"3, 2, 1..." Lakitu said as the red lights came up.

Everyone watched Morton as the red lights changed to green. Lakitu saw it and then, it's go time...

"**_GO!_**"

With the word shouted, Morton stepped on the gas pedal and then, he took off with a strong boost of speed. Morton smiled to himself and said, "Yeah! Now that's a rocket start!"

After all three laps around the track, Morton crossed the finish line! Lakitu waved the checkered flag and said, "Whoa! Now that is a what I call a fast finish!"

Then Lakitu came to Morton and said, "Well Morton, it looks like you have the fastest race time in this time trial! So, shall we take a look at your final score?"

"Lay it on me, Lakitu!" Morton replied with a smile.

"Alright then, here it is. Morton Koopa Jr., your final score in this run is..." Lakitu said to him as the stopwatch did its work.

Everyone held their breath as the stopwatch finished its job with a ding. Lakitu looked at the stopwatch and then, he made his announcement...

"**_1:20:00!_**"

As Lakitu saw his score, Morton can't believe it. He has scored the best time in Mario Circuit.

All of the Koopalings cheered for Morton as they gave him a round of applause and a big hug. It has been a fantastic day for the Koopalings!


End file.
